Boyfriend Number 2
by musume amai09
Summary: /"boyfriend number 2?"\/"Yeah, will you be my boyfriend number 2, either i will be your boyfriend number 2?"\/"Tak masalah.."\/"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita kencan?"\/"Mari bertemu di Potrait Cafe,\ summary asli ada di dalam cerita. and this is just prologue SASUNARU


.:Boyfriend Number 2:.

presented by: Musume Amai09

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

Boys love, high school romance, etc

.

typo dimana-mana, ide pasaran, tempat peletakan koma yang buruk, tanpa edit

.

don't like? go, don't read!

.

this is just a prologue

.

Summary: Naruto, yang merupakan sosok manis, cantik, pintar, dan memiliki banyak bakat mempunyai seorang kekasih yang manis dan pemalu. Hinata namanya. Keduanya saling mencintai dan menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan dari pasangan mereka. Hidup dalam suasana yang romantis dan lembut ternyata membuat Naruto bosan juga.

Di sisi lain Sasuke, cowok tampan, dingin, dan kaya yang memiliki kekasih periang nan cantik seperti Sakura, merasa sangat bersyukur dan amat mencintai gadis riangnya. Tiap harinya hidup mereka diisi senda gurau yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Sakura. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan Sasuke merasa perjalanan cintanya dengan Sakura tak semenarik dulu. Sasuke ingin suasana lain. Begitu pula Naruto. Dan keduanya tak sengaja mengutarakan isi hati melalui sosial media. Mereka tak sengaja mengepos sebuah puisi yang sama. Dan karena sebab tertentu, mereka malah mengirim pesan satu sama lain pada saat itu juga. Hmp, apa mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah cinta mereka dengan lancar?

/"boyfriend number 2?"\/" Yes, I will be your second boyfriend, while you will be my second boyfriend?"\/"Tak masalah.."\/"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita kencan?"\/"Mari bertemu di Potrait Cafe,"\

.:Boyfriend Number 2:.

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Diliriknya sekilas ponselnya yang baru saja menghitam. Isi pesan tadi sungguh membuat hatinya senang. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang kedua ternyata benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ia tak menyangka jika ide gila yang kekasihnya tawarkan benar-benar membuat hidup mereka menjadi jungkir balik.

Penuh cinta, penuh sayang, juga di bumbui dengan perdebatan kecil yang di akhiri ciuman panas dan kata-kata cinta. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya bahwa berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki -yah kekasih keduanya lelaki, apa ada masalah?- lebih membuatnya merasakan arti cinta daripada ia bersama Hinata. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Naruto tidak memiliki rasa kepada Hinata, karena yang ada di hatinya selalu terukir wajah kekasih tampannya, suara kekasih tampannya, juga nama kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

Hahh, seberapa Naruto bersyukur ia dapat memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan lembut. Penuh perhatian meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki. Dan tak jijik jika mereka melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim. Bahkan kekasih Naruto terkesan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya daripada kekasih pertama dari kekasih Naruto itu. Hmm, bingung dengan yang kumaksud? Sepertinya aku malah membuat rumit hubungan mereka.

Jadi begini, Naruto pada awalnya memiliki kekasih bernama Hinata yang merupakan perempuan pemalu dan penyayang pada saat bersamaan. Naruto telah berpacaran dengannya selama kurang lebih dua tahun dengan suasana hidup yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri telah berpacaran dengan cewek riang bernamakan Sakura yang murah senyum -dan gampang marah jika seseorang memuji kekasihnya- dan pandai mengolah herbal. Keduanya saling mencintai. Hari-hari mereka tak luput dari tawa lembut hasil dari candaan Sakura yang seperti bunga bermekaran pada waktunya. Yah, Sakura wanita yang baik, pengertian, dan selalu ceria. Tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hubungan mereka tak berjalan seperti dulu.

Sasuke merasa Sakura yang sekarang lebih menuntut dari Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang sekarang lebih mudah marah daripada Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang sekarang lebih mudah cemburu daripada Sakura yang dulu. Dan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto. Hinata yang mulanya pemalu menjadi sangat posesif jika Naruto keluar dengan Ino -mantan pacar Naruto dulu-, Hinata akan marah tak karuan jika Naruto pergi dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya dan akan mengadu kepada kakaknya -Neji- yang demi apapun Naruto sangat takut kepadanya. Hinata mulai berubah. Ia tak lagi menjadi Hinata yang pemalu, melainkan Hinata yang cuek dan kasar kepada perempuan lain yang mendekati kekasihnya. Naruto yang merasakan perubahan yang amat besar dari diri Hinata mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam hubungan mereka. Hinata sering mrah kepadanya tanpa alasan yang jelas, setelah itu beberapa jam kemudian Naruto akan berakhir terbaring di ranjangnya dan memiliki lebam di sana-sini akibat bogeman mentah dari Neji. Hinata juga akan sering berteriak kepadanya jika Naruto membantah. Dan jujur, ia perlu ke dokter THT beberapa hari setelahnya. Naruto merasa muak dengan sikap egois Hinata. Jadi, selama liburan, ia menggunakan waktu baik-baik untuk menghindari Hinata dan lebih aktif di jejaring sosial. Naruto yang pada saat itu tengah memiliki lebam baru -berterima kasihlah kepada Hinata yang tiap hari mengadu kepada Neji sehingga Neji memiliki jadwal baru; yaitu memukuli Naruto- merasa galau. Iseng, ia mencari puisi galau di internet dan menjadikannya sebagai status pelampiasannya terhadap Hinata yang berubah.

Dan secara bersamaan,di tempat lain masih dalam kota yang sama seseorang itu membuat status yang sama dengan Naruto. Yup, dialah Sasuke. Sosok tampan yang pada saat itu bermuram durja karena Sakura yang lagi-lagi memarahinya hanya karena ia telat menjemputnya di perpustakaan kota. Sasuke yang sangat kesal, melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan di sosial medianya. Mengupdate beberapa status galau dan sebuah puisi yang secara tak sengaja sama dengan Naruto.

Dan sejak saat itu mereka mulai berkirim pesan satu sama lain. Mencurahkan isi hati dan mendengarkannya bergantian. Karena mereka memiliki masalah yang sama, Sasuke menawarkan untuk tidak berkomunikasi dulu denga mereka -pacar mereka maksudku-. Sasuke menawarkan untuk menjadi pacar kedua Naruto dan Naruto akan menjadi pacar kedua Sasuke. Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Menurutnya itu ide tergila yang pernah di tawarkan kepadanya. Well mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, apa kata orang lain jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Tetapi dengan dorongan dan nasihat-nasihat Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya luluh. Ia menerima tawaran Sasuke dan menjadi kekasih sampai sekarang.

Sakura dan Hinata tak mengetahui perihal pacar mereka selingkuh dan beranggapan bahwa mereka sibuk mengurusi ujian-ujian mendatang melanda mereka. Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada kebodohan kedua orang tersebut, sehingga ia dapat menikmati waktunya hanya dengan Sasuke. Seperti rencana yang telah Sasuke kirim ke Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

To: Dobe-chan~

Dobe, aku ingin bertemu denganmu~, pergilah ke cafÃ©, aku telah menunggumu :*

Love you :*

Naruto kembali tersenyum mengingat pesan dari kekasih tampannya yang keren itu. Dengan segera Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

.:TBC:.

A/n: akan dilanjut jika banyak yang minat :3

sekaligus musume minta doa buat UN besok :)


End file.
